


Said the Spider to the Fly

by Rikudera



Series: Awakenings verse [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multimedia, Possession, Rape/Non-con References, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikudera/pseuds/Rikudera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a key and a princess, on an island in the middle of nowhere. There's a door that leads to the darkness. There's a man who wants the power these things offer. There's a boy who wants to leave, who will get him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said the Spider to the Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally created as a combination FST+Fic. You can find the music on Playmoss [here](https://playmoss.com/en/rikudera/playlist/said-the-spider-to-the-fly).
> 
> If you're not a fan of nonconsensual themes, this probably isn't the mix for you. This mix also contains violence and strong language. All music belongs to the original artists; I'm only borrowing to comment on the characters/situation.

**//Prologue//**

**Somewhat Damaged**  
_[Broken, bruised, forgotten, sore_  
_Too fucked up to care anymore]_  
  
_~Poisoned to my rotten core_  
_Too fucked up to care anymore~_

 _[Then my head fell apart_  
_And where were you?_  
_How could I ever think it's funny how_  
_Everything you swore would never change is different now?_  
_Like you said you and me make it through_  
_Didn't quite, fell apart  
_Where the fuck were you?]__

There's a key and a princess, on an island in the middle of nowhere. There's a door that leads to the darkness. There's a man who wants the power these things offer. There's a boy who wants to leave, who will get him what he wants.

 **The Day The World Went Away**  
_[I listened to the words he'd say  
_But in his voice, I heard decay__

 _There is a place that still remains_  
_It eats the fear, it eats the pain_  
_The sweetest price he'll have to pay  
_The day the whole world went away]__

The door has been opened. Riku wanted a way off this world, and now he has been provided with one. The darkness is what is going to let Riku go to other worlds. Riku is not afraid of the darkness.

And one more world falls to the darkness.

**//Said the Spider//**

**Violet**  
_~I've got a dream to take you over_  
_Exploding like a supernova  
_

_In a way, we're the same two people looking out to sea  
_For a wave that would carry all our fantasies_ _

_If there's a way to infiltrate you_  
_Sway your mind and complicate you_  
_I'm gonna crash into your world  
_And that's no lie__

_I'm gonna take you  
_I'll do my best to break you~_ _

Although Riku is staying in Hollow Bastion and has nurtured and fed his jealousies and insecurities, it's going to take some time before Riku accepts the darkness completely, accepts _him_. But that's alright.

Ansem's been waiting ten years for this; surely he has the patience to wait just a little bit longer.

 **Ice**  
_[The ice is thin, c'mon, dive in_  
_Underneath my lucid skin the cold is lost, forgotten_  
_Hours pass, days pass, time stands still  
_Light gets dark and darkness fills my secret heart, forbidden__

 _I think you worried for me, then_  
_The subtle way that I'd give in  
_But I know you liked the show__

 _The only comfort is the moving of the river_  
_You enter into me, a lie upon your lips_  
_Offer what you can,_  
_I'll take all that I can get  
_Only a fool's here]__

Riku has lost. Sora fought him for the Keyblade, and won it back. Sora chose that stupid dog and duck over _him_. He has no one to turn to. He's hurt, vindictive, and more than a bit desperate.

And Ansem knows that this is the time.

 **Crushingly Closer**  
_[I will pray for you_  
_I will sell my soul for something pure and true_  
  
_I will burn for you_  
_Feel pain for you_  
_I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart]_  
  
_~You can have my absence of faith~_  
_[And tear it apart]_  
_~You can have my everything~_

There are things that are not Riku's yet that _should_ be, and Ansem says he will give him the power he needs. Riku remembers what it was like the last time he gained more power from the darkness, how good the rush was, how thick that euphoria felt. This should be even _better_ , give him even _more_ power. He wants more power very, very much and doesn't even bother trying to hide it.

He has no other options.

 **Said The Spider To The Fly**  
_~I want your head_  
_I want your wicked parts_  
_I want to wring out your evil thoughts_  
_I want to eat out your bitter heart_  
  
_It's a short pier, it's a long walk home_  
  
_This is your life, this is your life_  
  
_And when I'm done it's over a little bit more_

 _Said the spider to the fly_  
_When all those times you thought that you were wrong,  
_You were right~__

_[My little Saturday night  
_Became a Sunday remorse_ _

_I'll never rot up with disease_  
_Don't you bury me and leave  
_Don't you leave me in the ground alone]__

_And he laid across me, put his head across my chest like he was listening to my heart, because at one point he told me he was gonna eat my heart._

_He said he was gonna eat your heart?_

_Yes, that's-_

"If you submit yourself completely to the Darkness, there will be nothing you want that you cannot obtain." He steps closer to Riku, and though the acrid blue seeping from the robe makes his eyes want to water, Riku keeps them focused on the two amber-gold points within the hood. Ansem is very tall, standing so _very_ close to Riku and placing his hands on Riku's shoulders, and Riku reminds both himself and the little knot of doubt and nausea in his gut once again that he is not afraid. "Let me show you how it is done."

**//To The Fly//**

**Insatiable Love**  
_~When moonlight crawls along the street_  
_Chasing away the summer heat_  
_Footsteps outside somewhere below_  
_The world revolves I let it go_  
_We build our church above the street_  
_We practice love between these sheets  
_The candy sweetness scent of you~_  
_

_[Sometimes I feel I've got to_  
_Run away I've got to_  
_Get away_  
_From the pain you drive in the heart of me_  
_The love we share seems to go nowhere  
_And I've lost my lights  
_I toss and turn I can't sleep at night___

_And you think love is to pray,  
but I'm sorry, I don't pray that way]_

"...Wait", Riku says. Something feels strange.

Riku blinks, to find that during the fraction of a second in which his eyes were closed he’s been transported somewhere else entirely. No, that’s not right; it’s his consciousness that is somewhere else, not his body. Distantly, he thinks his body might’ve collapsed on the stone floor of the castle chapel, breathing shallowly, Ansem curiously no longer standing before him or gripping onto his shoulders, but Riku’s awareness has been turned inwards, somewhere within the many chambers of his heart. Riku’s not exactly sure how, but he knows instinctually that this is the inside of his heart, and that he’s very close to the center.

All around him is an indistinct, blue-tinted place, with a navy-black floor under his feet and iron-grey clouds to the sides and above, shot with streaks of more navy and the faintest hint of maroon. Is this really what the inside of his heart looks like? He hadn’t expected it to be so… unhappy-looking. But Riku doesn’t have the time to think about anything because he’s suddenly not alone anymore.

“Who are you?” Riku demands, a wave of tension and adrenaline shooting up his spine like lightning.

“Ansem,” Ansem says, smiling, “Seeker of Darkness.” Riku doesn’t believe it at first, but this man has the same deep voice as Ansem when he was wearing the brown cloak, with the same subtly amused tone, and he has the same hawk-gold eyes that Riku’d glimpsed from under Ansem’s hood less than a minute ago, even if it seems like the man should be too far away to tell the color of his eyes, so it must be Ansem. But even though Ansem looks further away from Riku, it feels like he is still very close, too close to be normal, like anyone else in this place inside Riku’s heart besides Riku is somehow unnatural. The thing that catches Riku’s attention the most, however, is that Ansem – bare-chested with a long coat, gloves, form-fitting pants, high boots, everything either dark like his skin or white like his hair, the only other color the inside of his coat – has the black-thorned, red-tinged symbol Riku’s seen before on _other_ dark creatures, right on the center of his chest.

 **Infra-Red**  
_~One more thing before we start the final face-off  
_I will be the one to watch you fall__

 _I'm coming up on infra-red_  
_There is no running that can hide you_  
_'Cause I can see in the dark  
_I'm coming up on infra-red  
_Forget your running I will find you~___

Ansem is a Heartless. There is a Heartless inside Riku’s heart. Judging by the mere moments Riku had to himself in here before Ansem appeared, Ansem managed to travel very close to the center of Riku’s heart in a very short amount of time. Riku realizes that the center of his heart is exactly where he’s standing right now, right in the center of his chest. He also realizes that he did not realize any of this as soon as he should have.

“Why are you here?” Riku demands again.

“This is what you wanted,” Ansem responds, still smiling, as if he’s explaining something to a small child. “This is what you asked me to do.” Slowly, he begins walking forward towards Riku, who draws his Soul Eater reflexively. “If you want to gain more power, you must open your heart to darkness. You cannot get the Keyblade back from Sora otherwise.” Riku’s also beginning to realize that this isn’t about Sora anymore. “All that I ask in return for my assistance is that you do something for me.”

“And what’s that?” Riku asks, though he doesn’t actually want to know the answer.

“Some time ago,” Ansem says, “I found myself requiring new physical accommodations,” Riku translates Ansem’s words as fast as he can, “and I believe that you, Riku, are the perfect vessel.” Something very bitter and solid drops into the pit of Riku’s stomach, but Ansem just keeps walking closer, looking more pleased by the second.

“I’m not going to be some-” he was going to say _vessel_ , but Ansem sweeps a hand to the side. The Soul Eater silently disintegrates, vanishing, and Riku stops with a gasp.

“You’re a very stubborn boy, Riku,” Ansem is still walking closer though no longer smiling, “and it has kept your heart from being consumed by darkness,” the Soul Eater isn’t reappearing, and all Riku can do now is clench his fists, “but I will be upfront with you and _inform_ you that such stubbornness against me is simply unacceptable.” Riku swings at Ansem when he gets in range, but the man – the _Heartless_ , Ansem is a _Heartless_ – simply holds out his hand and catches the fist, then pushes forward and throws Riku backwards. Riku lands hard on the indistinct ground, and before he can scramble up on his feet again, Ansem is already standing right in front of him, looking down with a smile slowly creeping back onto his face. “If you are not going to do as you are told,” Ansem says, “then I will have to be strict with you, and I will _continue_ to be strict until you understand that your only option is to do exactly as I say.”

"I'm _not_ -" Riku starts again, feeling a knot of anger in his stomach now as well, but a black pool underneath Ansem's feet grows and reaches tendrils out, wrapping around Riku's forearms, and now he's stuck sitting on the floor, craning his neck up because Ansem is still very very tall.

"Riku," Ansem interrupts, "if you continue to be stubborn, you will only have yourself to blame for causing me to be strict.” Then, crouching down in front of him, “Although you look... curious, don't you?" Riku realizes that Ansem is actually _looking_ for a reason to do whatever it is he wants to do next. He struggles against the tendrils around his arms, but they just tighten, a wave of black knocking the air out of him and silently holding him down, flat on his back with arms and legs spread like a starfish, Ansem himself just leaning forward more, over Riku but not yet touching. Riku isn’t sure how he knows it's a _yet_ , but he hates that he knows. Still, he tries to kick out with his legs, but all it does is bring the _yet_ faster when, with a sudden flash of anger on his face, Ansem simply grabs onto Riku's ankles with a bruising grip and slams Riku's heels hard into the floor.

Ansem’s hands are ice-cold. Something like a shudder runs through Riku, from his shoulders down to his ankles, and then Ansem is smiling again.

"You see?" There are too many teeth in that smile, Riku thinks. "The only choice you have, Riku, is to submit to me." Before, he'd said _submit to darkness_. Now it's _to him_ , or was that Ansem's plan all along?

"That's not a choice." He still can't move any of his limbs, and tries to keep his face from heating up. Ansem chuckles, then, something deep and anticipatory that catches something in the back of Riku's throat.

"Very good;" Ansem responds, somehow aware of that catch, "you're beginning to understand."

"That you're a liar?" This only amuses Ansem further.

"When have I told you that the power you seek requires anything other than opening your heart to it?" Ansem asks. "Maybe it is _you_ who have been lying to yourself, Riku. But you realize now, don't you? I can feel it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Riku glares back, cheeks warm.

"Why..." it looks as if Ansem's trying to hold back another chuckle, "you've stopped struggling, haven't you?" With another shock of surprise, Riku realizes that while Ansem's hands are still holding onto his ankles, they aren't digging his heels into the floor anymore. Immediately, he tries to kick again, but in one swift motion, - even using the movement of Riku’s legs to his advantage – Ansem simultaneously leans forward even further and stops Riku’s kicks, his face now hovering directly over Riku’s, golden eyes gleaming. Riku can’t tell if it’s Ansem’s knees or more of those ropelike tendrils holding his legs down, but he can’t move any of his limbs at all now, just clench his fists and look up, bangs falling to either side of his face when he tries to keep his head as far away from Ansem’s as possible. He’s trying very very hard to keep his breathing under control.

“Now,” Ansem says, looking down at him, “you will open your heart.” With his right hand, Ansem draws a line in the air down the length of Riku’s torso, the other propping him up on the floor beside Riku’s neck, and then Riku’s shirt dissolves into the atmosphere. Involuntarily, Riku shivers, and he looks down sharply at his body, only to see his chest rising and falling with quick, increasingly uneven breaths. Just as sharply, he looks back up again with hot cheeks at Ansem, who is now wearing an openly hungry expression.

“No, I-”

“Riku.” Ansem’s hand is now hovering over Riku’s chest again. He talks as if he’s bestowing upon Riku some ancient wisdom long-forgotten until now. “There’s no point in attempting to claim ignorance now; I’ve told you numerous times the nature of what you were asking me.”

“Nn-” Riku hasn’t been able to finish his sentences for some time since this started, but now he can’t even finish a single word. Leisurely – and clearly enjoying the contrast in tempo between his actions and Riku’s hitching breath and burning face – Ansem places his hand, palm flat, right on top of Riku’s heart. The rest of Riku’s protestation shrivels up into a half-noise let out the back of his throat, unintelligible and strangely dampened.

“Now this,” Ansem’s eyes are glinting expectantly, “ _this_ I have waited a very long time for.” He’s drawing it out, but Riku can’t do anything besides lie there, held down with lungs steadily working up towards hyperventilation. Even the little bit he can squirm only makes Ansem’s grin stretch wider, gaze focused on Riku’s skin under the gloved hand. Even when Riku tries to make himself as flat and low-to-the-ground as possible, Ansem just keeps his palm on Riku’s chest.

Only after Riku’s exhausted all possibilities of movement – which aren’t very many at all – does Ansem adjust his gaze, slowly bringing it up to look Riku right in the eyes. It’s in that moment, stretched out to a small eternity, that Riku can do absolutely nothing except stare right back, pupils too wide and breath suspended, absolutely nothing he can do to stop the next moment from arriving, absolutely _nothing_ he can do to stop what Ansem is going to do next. In that moment, there are no words, no sound of Riku’s breaths, no deep and amused tones of Ansem’s voice, only silence and certainty.

Only then does Ansem push his ice-cold hand past the paper-thin final barrier of Riku’s skin, sink it into Riku’s chest, and close his fingers around Riku’s heart.

 **Me, I'm Not**  
_[And it's happening_  
_Never planned on this_  
_And I'm losing control_  
_I'm not used to this  
_I can't shut it off  
_This thing I've begun___

_Hey, can we stop?  
_Me, I'm not_ _

_If I take it all back_  
_Some way, somehow_  
_If I knew back then  
_What I know right now]__

The little amount of gasped air left in Riku’s lungs is pushed out, and something seizes up inside of him. This isn't _anything_ like what Riku thought it would be, isn't what he wanted, isn't-

It hurts, more than anything else. In his **_heart_** , deep in the very center of who he is and spreading out like a toxin, it _hurts_. It feels so nauseatingly _wrong_ , it's too much, it-

It’s just the beginning, really, because it’s then that Ansem starts to go through Riku’s memories, digging through and picking them apart one by one. Riku’s not sure how long it actually takes, only that it feels like it takes forever.

“You’re really very childish, aren’t you, Riku?” All Riku can seem to do is shudder. “You didn’t want the Keyblade to open the door to Kingdom Hearts. You didn’t even want it to save Kairi anymore. You just wanted to keep it from Sora. Isn’t that right, Riku?” Ansem laughs when Riku doesn’t respond, just squeezes his eyes shut. “Do you just want things so that other people can’t have them, Riku? How selfish. You’re really a very _selfish_ boy at heart, aren’t you, Riku?”

Riku tries to protest this, but all that comes out is another garbled, halting, hitched noise from the back of his throat. As Ansem’s hand finds another memory, Ansem brings his face closer to Riku’s, close enough so that Riku can feel Ansem breathing on his face.

“But it’s not just things like the Keyblade that you’re selfish with, is it, Riku?” He lingers on the memory of a cave. “You thought that seeing the keyhole made you so _special_ , didn’t you? Special enough to get all of the attention you wanted.” Another memory of the same cave, now with a drawing added. “You’re selfish when it comes to people, too, aren’t you, Riku? Did you really think that anything you could do would change what was going to happen?” Yet another memory of the cave, the drawing updated. The night he’d decided that going to another world required something other than a raft. “It didn’t work, did it, Riku? Everything _you_ tried to do got thrown away,” a flash of the memory of Sora discarding the star-shaped object – fruit, it was a fruit – Riku gave him, “and they just continued moving ahead without you, didn’t they, Riku? Yet you refused to acknowledge it, as obvious as it was. The Hero and the Princess; very classic.” And then Riku realizes who Kairi is in Ansem’s grand scheme. No _wonder_ Maleficent had been so eager to help. “I know exactly where her heart is, by the way, but I think I’ll save the revelation for a little while longer.”

Riku wants to throw up. He wants it to be over with, already. He wants Ansem to get his hand out of his heart and _go away_. None of those things are going to happen anytime soon. Instead, he just turns his face away, squeezing his eyes tighter, gasping for breaths that won’t come.

“Don’t _ignore_ me, Riku,” Ansem bites out, his face so close now that his mouth is mere inches from Riku’s ear, emphasizing his words with a particularly rough dig towards the next memory. Another noise Riku can’t define travels from the back of his throat and out of his mouth; when he tries to stop the sound, all that happens is that it’s slightly dampened again.

“What amuses me the most about you, Riku,” Ansem continues, the rumbled undertow of his chuckle held back only ever-so-slightly once again, “ is your insistence that the things you don’t like will simply cease to exist if you pretend they are not there. Where has it gotten you? It has certainly not helped you attain any of the things you think you want, the things and people you so selfishly attempt to keep for yourself.”

 **Trouble**  
_[Oh no, what's this?_  
_A spider web and I'm caught in the middle_  
_So I turn to run  
_And thought of all the stupid things I'd done__

 _And I never meant to cause you trouble_  
_I never meant to do you wrong_  
_And ah, well if I ever caused you trouble  
_Oh, no I never meant to do you harm__

_They spun a web for me]_

Ansem finds a memory of Riku in his bedroom on Destiny Islands, late at night, alone.

"After all your protests and denials, all you really want to do is keep things selfishly to yourself." Not this one; it's _private_. "And yet you can't even do that, can you, Riku?" In the memory, Riku is thinking about Kairi, and then, surprising himself quite thoroughly, he is thinking about Sora. In the present, flat on his back and doing everything he can not to cry, Riku finds himself suddenly missing them both more he'd thought possible.

Especially Sora. What had he been _doing_ this whole time? He'd been trying to _kill_ Sora only earlier today. And why? Because Sora had the Keyblade? Because Sora'd left him and Kairi for a talking dog and duck? Because Sora'd been getting too much attention from Kairi? But hadn't Riku realized back then, in that memory, that it hadn't been just about Kairi? He'd realized that it was also very much about Sora. It had been such a sudden and abrupt realization that it had shifted something very fundamental in Riku's perception of the world, both focusing and blurring things at the same time.

"That's not what you think it is, Riku," Ansem laughs. "That's not the feeling you've been trying to convince yourself it is."

 _Liar_ , Riku tries to say, but nothing resembling any coherent word comes out of his mouth. And if he keeps thinking about Sora instead, it makes everything that's happening right now seem that little bit farther away.

"It's not even a feeling at all, is it, Riku?" Riku pictures Sora's face in his mind, “It’s just hormones, chemicals in your body. It cannot possibly be a _feeling_ if you can’t even make up your mind between the two of them, Riku.” Riku curls up his idea of himself around the idea of Sora. “Or is it just that you don’t _want_ to make up your mind? It’s just more of your selfishness, then, isn’t it, Riku? One could almost call it promiscuity.” Riku clings frantically to the idea of Sora to keep away from Ansem's laughter and Ansem forcing his way into his heart as best he can, and tries to hold back the cry threatening to burst from his lips.

 **Water**  
_~What's all this talk of an ocean?_  
_I'd rather drink from the engine_  
_What did you mean when you said no?  
_I only want what is best for you__

 _There is no end to recover_  
_You tell me there is no other_  
_The surface is getting hotter  
_Well, I'll shove your head underwater~__

“And yet, in the end,” Ansem says with a smile full of teeth, “you have lost them both, and Sora has his Keyblade once again. You’ve accomplished absolutely nothing at all. The only thing you’re _actually_ good at is holding darkness inside your heart. I’m the only one who you can possibly be of use to. Isn’t that right, Riku?” Riku just shivers, silent, all his attention focused as much on his memories of Sora – the good ones – and as far away from Ansem as possible. Then, the hair-trigger fury once again. “I thought I told you not to _ignore_ me, Riku.” Ansem claws with his hand through Riku’s memories, reaching for the ones Riku’s wrapped around and trying to pull him out.

“G-G-Go a-a-w-way.” He still shuddering, can’t speak properly at all, but those are the first words Riku’s been able to say in quite a while, and he’s not budging from the place he’s clinging to.

“There are things I require use of your body for, and I cannot fall behind schedule,” Ansem says, voice as cold as his hand. Riku doesn’t move. “We will finish this conversation later.” Then, Riku’s consciousness slowly shifts and dissolves from the inside of his heart back to the outside. Ansem picks Riku’s body up from where it had collapsed and brushes some dust off of the suit of darkness that is now on Riku’s body once again. It’s like watching a movie from behind his own eyes. His heart still hurts, but at least it’s not as sharp as when Ansem had his hand there.

 _Now_ , Ansem sends his thoughts back to Riku as he’s using Riku’s body to walk towards Riku’s room, _let’s begin_. Almost as if what had just happened was a mere warm-up before the main act. Riku doesn’t respond. To make sure Riku’s still paying attention despite his silence, Ansem uses Riku’s body to carry Kairi from where she’d been laying on a divan in Riku’s room to the keyhole. Maleficent shows up, noticing nothing, not even Ansem’s amused voice interweaving with the flattened tone of Riku’s, and Ansem calls a dark Keyblade made from the Princess’ hearts into Riku’s hand. _A Keyblade of your very own_. Riku doesn’t respond. Maleficent scoffs at Sora’s strength, and Ansem is both pleased and unsurprised to see her defeated. Ansem uses Riku’s body to thrust the dark Keyblade into Maleficent’s heart, and although it turns her into a dragon, Maleficent is defeated once again. Sora doesn’t notice anything, either.

 _That must mean that this **is** the one thing you’re good at_. Ansem waits at the keyhole, and finds a way to keep himself amused until Sora gets there. _Or possibly, the answer is that Sora just hates you too much to care. I wonder how much he’s looking forward to attacking you with his Keyblade again_. Riku doesn’t respond. His silence is rewarded when Sora arrives; Donald and Goofy are repelled by a barrier Ansem makes, but Sora notices immediately that Riku isn’t the one in control of his body and demands that Ansem release him. Does that mean that Sora isn’t mad at him anymore?

 _Don’t be so arrogant_. Riku keeps his eyes glued on Sora. _Shall I tell you where Kairi’s heart is? I think you’ll find it amusing_.

…Liar.

It’s a vicious fight, but Sora still wins, and Riku dares to hope that this will mean that Sora will try to reach him. But then he watches, from the shadowed corner where Ansem’s been hiding Riku’s body from the sight of the others, in horror and a yell that no one else hears, as Sora pushes the dark Keyblade into his chest and turns into a Heartless.

 _Sora is not going to save you_.

 **Lillian**  
_[The place I used to live made me feel like a tourist_  
_I couldn't coexist with the cold and suspicious_  
 _When the last remaining light was starting to filter_  
 _It seemed the perfect time to step into the future_

 _Your heart is a grave, to be perfectly honest_  
_Your mouth's a smoking gun_  
 _And you smile while you're twisting_  
 _the knife in my stomach_  
 _Till everything is gone_  
 _Take all you can from me_  
 _I've got weak constitution_  
 _I'm led so easily_  
 _So easily_

_So long forgotten friends, no you don't know the difference  
between love and submission, and I'm not that obedient]_

Is this Ansem's definition of submission? To reach into places in Riku he should _never_ be allowed to go? To take over his body to fight the friends Riku realizes only now that he should never have pushed away? Even after _Sora's_ lost, to get rid of those no longer "necessary"? Well, fuck _that_.

"No! I won't let you use me for this!" And even as he wonders if Kairi knows what kind of fate he's telling her to leave him to, he doesn't feel anything but affection for her; he's glad that he's able to save _her_ , at least.

 **Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking**  
_~Every second dripping off my fingertips_  
 _(I could do most anything to you)_  
 _wage your war, wage your war_  
 _(I could do most anything to you)_

_In slow motion, the blast is beautiful_   
_(I could do most anything to you)_   
_Doors slam shut, doors slam shut_   
_(I could do most anything to you)_   
_A clock is ticking, but it's hidden far away_   
_(I could do most anything to you)_   
_safe and sound, safe and sound~_

_So you managed to hold me off momentarily_ , Ansem sneers. _But it will cost you_. Still standing behind him, Ansem steps forward and shoves his arm into Riku's back; he wrenches something in Riku's heart again, and it's almost _more_ painful, _more_ invasive the second time.

 _It will cost you **dearly** , Riku_. On his hands and knees, shuddering, gasping for breath, Riku is pushed out of his body and into the Realm of Darkness.

 **Gagging Order**  
_[I know what you're thinking_  
_But I'm not your property_  
 _No matter what you say_

_Move along, there's nothing left to see  
Just a body, nothing left to see]_

"Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom, this island is a prison, surrounded by water. And so, this boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness."

And somewhere, wandering in the darkness, Riku meets a King.

 **Brain Damage**  
_[And if the dam breaks open many years too soon_  
_And if there is no room upon the hill_  
 _And if your head explodes with dark forbodings too_  
 _I’ll see you on the dark side of the moon_

 _The lunatic is in my head_  
The lunatic is in my head  
_You raise the blade, you make the change_  
 _You re-arrange me till I'm sane_  
 _You lock the door_  
 _And throw away the key_  
 _And there's someone in my head, but it's not me]_

"Come on, Sora, giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that." And for an instant, even as Ansem's appearance can't help reflect part of the monster within - there's nothing grotesque enough to reflect the _complete_ truth - Riku watches Sora _fly_.

 **Eclipse**  
_[All that you slight_  
_And everyone you fight_  
 _All that is now_  
 _All that is gone_  
 _All that's to come_  
 _And everything under the sun is in tune_  
 _But the sun is eclipsed by the moon]_

After everything is over and Ansem has been defeated by the light, Riku stays in the dark so that everyone else can get their happy ending. He _wants_ to see his friends again, but there's a door needs to be closed first. Hmm... maybe in a little while.

**//Epilogue//**

**Wild**  
_[Tell me what you've come for  
_

_Yeah, well, we both know that you don't play fair_  
_I guess you really think that you get me there_  
 _Let's be honest, perhaps this little ride_  
 _Is too much for even you to bear_

_You got some nerve to come back here  
You're not the only one who can smell fear_

_You're not the only one who runs on instincts  
No, I got instincts of my own]_

Somehow, Riku leaves the Realm of Darkness. The King has been so kind and understanding, never hesitating to help as best as he can. In the white halls of Oblivion, Riku refuses to be weak like he was before, refuses to give in. But although Ansem is not completely gone, Riku has been able to find a darkness that's his _own_ and can truly say that he is no longer afraid.


End file.
